<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cameras &amp; Audio by Roses_are_Red_and_Green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411688">Cameras &amp; Audio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green'>Roses_are_Red_and_Green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human/YouTuber au! </p><p>The life is fun when you all are YouTubers, expect sometimes you forgot life is different for your friends outside the screen. Janus learned this, from seeing what his friends dealt with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cameras &amp; Audio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romulus or Roman, as he was nicknamed by his dad, was setting up the camera for his channel. Today, his twin, Remus was helping. As they were doing a cover of ‘Way down Hadestown’ which was going to be fun. </p>
<p>He sighed and watched his twin play with their younger sister, Anastasia. She was the highlight of their home life, other than YouTube and their friends. </p>
<p>“Let’s get started.”</p>
<p> “You got it RoRo! Statia, play with your toys over there please, for your Octo-brother?” </p>
<p>“Okay!” </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Patton was setting up for a while since his three dogs kept jumping on him, which got him distracted. He finally finished setting up, along with getting out everything for today's recipe and baked good.</p>
<p>Smiling, he picked up one of the dogs, the smallest one, named Coco and petted him. Once he put him down, he pressed the record button. </p>
<p>“Hello boys, girls, and non-binary pearls! Today we will be making Crêpes!” </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Logan had decided to compare “To Kill a Mockingbird” novel to the movie. As he had read the novel and enjoyed it, he decided this time not to watch the movie first. </p>
<p>After all, it had to be very much detailed like the book. So this would be an interesting change. </p>
<p>He pressed record on the camera. </p>
<p>“Greeting everyone, today we will compare another movie and novel. Today is ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ by Harper Lee.” </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Virgil was fixing up his notes on today’s urban legend. Today he was going to prove that Mothma was a real being. </p>
<p>Putting on the face mask, he pressed record. Looking at the camera saying, “Hello all of you rejects , today we are proving that Mothman is out there.”  </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Janus was already into recording his video on Princess Diana's death. He was arguing that her death was planned and not an accident as people thought it was.</p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Remus and Roman finished, with the younger twin editing while Anastasia, their sister, was in his lap. </p>
<p>“Rome?” </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“Do you think Mommy will come home tonight?” </p>
<p>Roman looked at his sister sadly. </p>
<p>“I hope Ana… I hope…” He said softly and tried to cheer her up. </p>
<p>“But a good thing is, we get to make your favorite food today for dinner! Are you excited for that?” </p>
<p>He felt better when he saw her smile and squeals out “Yay! We get to make pasta!” </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Patton sighs since he had to wait to edit tomorrow. After all, knowing his dad was coming home, probably not feeling the best he should. </p>
<p>Hearing the door open, he saw his dad, Isaac looking guilty. He walked over to Patton, just hugging his son tightly. </p>
<p>“Did you eat today..? Or purge?” Patton asked softly. </p>
<p>“I purged… I’m sorry Pat, I’m trying…” </p>
<p>“I know dad… Let’s drink some water and have dinner?” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>He will stay by his dad, after all. He is the only family he has. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Remus had to go to work, now somewhat more joyful. Hopefully he didn’t see his birth-giver at the store and he will be fine. </p>
<p>Honestly, he would rather be at home with his twin and sister, having dinner with them. Putting Anastasia to bed, making sure Roman gets sleep for his online classes tomorrow. </p>
<p>But, he has to support them. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Logan had to help his father hide the painkillers from his mother. This shouldn’t be normal, or a habit in his daily life. But, he knows that it’s for her sake. </p>
<p>Watching her plead for them hurts. But, it is better not to give in. He turned his back, deciding to edit to ignore her pleads for painkillers. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Virgil had to put his headphones on full blast to ignore the screaming and fighting between his parents. He couldn’t do what he used to do, he promised Roman he won’t. </p>
<p>Sighing, he kept going along to the beat of ‘I’m not okay (I promise).’ Later he would talk to Roman, hearing his boyfriend's voice would calm him. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Janus laughed as he played with his snakes named Medusa and Fluffy. He showed them to Remus and everyone in their group. Like Patton has shown his dogs and frog. </p>
<p>Roman showed a picture of a bunny, named Inky they said belonged to a family member. Remus had sent videos of Roman with Inky. </p>
<p>Virgil had a spider named Beldam (after Coraline), causing Patton to get scared. Roman wasn’t surprised, Remus was so interested. </p>
<p>Logan had just asked about each pet's care and daily routine. He didn’t own pets, and said that it would be a struggle. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Roman had posted the video and put Anastasia to bed when he saw his phone light up. </p>
<p>The call was from Virgil, smiling, he picked it up. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>“Hi Stormy.” </p>
<p>“Don’t call Stormy, or I’ll call you Princess Peach.” </p>
<p>“I look good in a dress, so it won’t offend me. You seem kinda shaken up…” </p>
<p>“Just my parents fighting, need to talk to you anyways.” </p>
<p>“Oh? Why is that my Stormcloud?” </p>
<p>“The others were thinking about meeting up on Saturday, at one of our houses. We have been to everyone else house but Remus and yours.” </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Roman felt his stomach twist up. He didn’t expect the turn to fall to them yet, not with how their mother is like. </p>
<p>He started to fake it, “I will ask our mom when she comes home from work. Okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay, but why not do a Coraline song cover?” </p>
<p>“Are you serious, Virge?” </p>
<p>It was back to normal. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Roman walked down the stairs to see their mother was passed out on the couch with wrappers of fast food around her. </p>
<p>Sighing, he cleaned it up for her. Put a blanket over her and start to text Remus about what they are going to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>